Trigun
by Mitaki
Summary: Vash comes upon a small town with a virus, spreading around into other places as well.


Fan Fic.  
  
  
This is my first Fan-Fic So If it totally sucks then to bad!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
As Vash wondered along a desolate abandoned road in a abandoned town, He has been thinking about Knives and his past, The girls, Wolfwood, and everything he had left behind. As he walked he thought to himself,  
  
"Knives why do you kill.Is it Fun to you?!"  
  
He was being really bothered by how knives killed innocent children, men, women and innocent people.  
  
"Why must you kill knives why?!"  
  
As he walked further into the town he could feel a slight vibration in the ground. He looked up into the sky as the sun shined down on his sun glasses, he looked over in a small corner behind a what used to be a bar, and saw a dark shadowy figure standing there, suddenly he heard a echoing voice say  
  
"So your vash the stampede..i have spent a great time looking for you, and now that I have.."  
  
The voice stopped as so did the vibration that he felt in the ground, then he suddenly jumped back as a giant metal sword stabbed into the ground above him.  
  
Vash looked at the giant sword staring at it, it has a gold handle that was to big and heavy for even vash to pick up and wield, A few seconds later a figure was falling from the sky at an extreme speed coming down right beside the sword.  
  
The figure landed beside the sword with his black long coat blowing in the wind behind him and then he quickly glanced up at vash.  
  
Vash thought to himself  
  
"Who is this man and why is his sword so big? Where did he come from?"  
  
The man jumped up on a slight edge of his sword and pulled his coat sleeve up above his shoulder and a giant metal arm extracted from his coat and grabbed the sword handle.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The mysterious mans metal electronic hand thrusted foreward and grabbed the sword handle, Vash just stood there stunned looking at the mans metal arm and thinking to himself  
  
"That man has an arm similar to-"  
  
The man said "Vash you will pay for the things you have done"  
  
Vash was surprised and didn't know what he was talking about at first. The man picked up the sword with one hand (The metal electronic one) and ran towards Vash swinging it with one hand, and sending a burst of air towards him making Vash fly back into a swinging door that used to lead into an old bar.  
  
Vash quikly landed on his feet and took out his revolver and dived through the left window on the side of the wall near the tables, he quickly looked around him and jumped into the air just missing a wind gust by the mans giant sword, vash ran out into the road area with the man or his sword no where in sight, then he heard a rustling sound of the mans coat while he was falling down in air, vash quickly jumped to the side and drew out his revolver and took a shot right at the mans legs,  
  
The bullet ricocheted off of his leg and hits the side of the mans sword.  
  
Vash thought to himself "how did my bullet ricochet off?!"  
  
Then he looked closely at the mans leg while in the corner of his eye still watching his actions, he suddenly saw the wind blow up his coat revealing that his legs were also metal and mechanical.  
  
Vash then looked at him and back at his revolver thinking "No wonder he could jump so high! And be so fast without losing a breath, and how am I supposed to hit him when his whole body COULD be metal?!"  
  
The man jumped down and looked at vash and smiled and said "Whats a matter Vash Is your gun to weak to even hit me?"  
  
Vash: If metal is the only thing protecting you I'm sure I'll find a way to hit you  
  
At that moment Vash smiled and took one step back.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Vash let the wind blow his hair and coat around as he glared at the man standing on the edge of his giant sword handle.  
  
Vash: " Why have you done this? What have I done to you? Who are you!?"  
  
The man simply smirked and grabbed his sword and said "You of all people should know who I am vash, haven't you figured it out yet?  
  
Vash just looked at him and ran towards him jumping up into the air shooting three bullets at his arms and chest.  
  
The man grabbed his sword and thrusted it in front of him protecting his body against the bullets  
  
Vash: "Ooh so only your legs and arms are protected huh? Now that I know your weak spot the only thing that keeps you from dying is your sword. Heh."  
  
Unknown man: Oh its not just that.I'm also to fast for you to respond way to fast, but enough with the chit chat.  
  
The man ran towards Vash with sword slightly leaned on his shoulder  
  
As Vash ran in the other direction he thought to himself "How the hell am I supposed to beat him at this rate?! He's so much faster that I am, And he has that damn sword to protect him with"  
  
Vash ran into an alley way behind the old bar he previously got thrown into by the gust of wind, he went behind the building and listened closely to the wind and heard the mans jacket blowing in the wind yet again, Vash jumped up and put his legs parallel to the wall of the bar and jetted behind the man and took a shot right at his chest.  
  
All he could hear was the man fall to the ground and his sword tilt slightly to the left, vash walked over to the man and put his gun away  
  
Vash: "Now tell me who you are and why you attacked me."  
  
Man: My name.is.Shalim Vash: Why did you attack me?! Man: A long time ago, They said "Vash" attacked my village.Killing all of my family and leaving the village a desolate wasteland.  
  
Vash: Wha?! I never destroyed a town.and made it a wasteland.  
Chapter 4 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Vash: Well I can't just leave him like this..  
  
As Vash looked down at Shalim and slowly grabbed his life-less body and picked it up and carried it over to a small section beside a large oak tree behind the entrance sign to the town.  
  
Vash looked around for something to dig a hole with to bury his body, He walked over to an old abandoned mine that was used to dig coal, He walked over and picked up a shovel from the pile of dirt and started digging a hole beside the Oak tree  
  
He dug and dug until Shalims body could easily fit into the hole he had dug, He laid his life-less body down into the hole and slowly started filling up the hole again. Once he was done filling up the grave he laid 2 roses across each other on the grave to slightly resemble a cross, He stood there for a couple minutes thinking about questions he wish he would've asked him before he died and regretting shooting him.  
  
Vash: If finding me was the only reason he died, I pity him.  
  
Vash looked at the grave once more and pushed his sunglasses up to his eyes and and put his revolves away and started walking past the town and into the sunset towards the next town.  
  
Vash: Why does the sun look so black like? Hmm.  
  
At that moment Vash looked ahead of him and saw a large black vehicle coming towards him, He walked off the side of the road and stood there staring at it wondering who was in it and what it was for.  
  
The truck stopped in front of him and a man came out of the top hatch roof and looked at Vash.  
  
Man: Hey!  
  
Vash: Yes?  
  
Man: Don't you know this road is closed because of what happened at the town?!  
  
Vash: No I do not.I am a mere traveler I've never been here before.  
  
Man: If you value your life you'll turn back buddy right now!  
  
With that the man drove off in a hurry yelling back at Vash to turn back.  
Chapter 5  
  
Vash watched as the truck and man drove away as he started walking towards the town again thinking about what he had said. As he approached the town he saw a women and child walking away from the town crying, Vash walked over to them and looked down at the little girl and women.  
  
Women: Sir.. You shouldn't go into that town.  
  
Vash: Why not? Is there a man killing people?!  
  
Women: No.Um.since you don't know.There's a virus going around, Most of the people that are still in the town are extremely sick and are getting treated, Everyone else left in fear that they or their children will catch it and kill them.  
  
Vash: Virus? What kind of virus?  
  
Women: I don't know. Something that slowly eats you away. Like life itself.  
  
Vash: ... Isn't there a cure?  
  
Women: The doctors say there is a plant/weed that if you eat it, Like tear the leaves of the plant into small pieces and eat it, it will destroy the virus because of something that is in the leaves.  
  
Vash: Where do you find the plant at?  
  
Women: In the wood south of here, none of us can go because there are thieves and such there and since were sick we can't go, nor can we defend ourselves.  
  
Vash: Well.. Maybe I can go get them for you.  
  
Little Girl: Oh yes sir please go! My friend Elena has the virus and she is very sick!  
  
Vash: Don't worry I'll help her get better and find the plant.  
  
Women: You best hurry more and more children and men and women are dying from this plant as we speak.  
  
Vash: Then I shall leave from here, be careful and take care of your child ok, Bye!  
  
As the women and her child watched Vash run for the south woods plain, they headed back where Vash came from towards another town for something to eat.  
  
Chapter 6 As Vash walked towards the south woods he could only think about the dying children.  
  
As Vash walked along the desert looking for the small patch of woods near the south turn, He heard something in the distance.  
  
"Help help help!"  
  
He started to run towards the woods, as he got closer he heard the screaming get louder and louder.  
  
He started to see the beginning of the forest woods as he approached he saw the entrance with an old man running out of the patch of weeds yelling.  
  
"Someone help me!"  
  
Vash looked at the man, and he had a green long plant in his left hand with a bag in the other  
  
Vash: Sir, What are you running and screaming from?  
  
Old Man: I went into this section of woods to get some of this green grass plant medicine for the nearby town because there's a virus going around  
  
Vash: Yes I did hear about the virus from a women and child leaving the town earlier.  
  
Old Man: Well these bandits say they're leader wants the same plant I do for something he needs! Please help me get back to the town safely sir.  
  
Vash: Yes I shall make sure you get back to town safely. I'll take care of these ordinary bandits.  
  
Old Man: Oh thank you!  
  
As Vash looked at the front of the entrance to the patch of wood he sees several men dressed in raggy looking clothes with knives and guns  
  
They walked towards Vash and stood there looking at him.  
  
Thief: Ahhhh!!! Is that the real Vash The Stampede?!?!  
  
As Vash just stood there looking at them, 2 of the bandits ran away back into the woods.  
  
Vash reached to the side of him and smirked at the bandits. 


End file.
